Tekken: When steel breaks...
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Yoshimitsu returns. But Kunimitsu wants his head. Devil has obtained supreme power by wielding the ultimate blade. Yoshimitsu, Kunimitsu and the William sisters set out on a quest to stop Devil and free his captive Tekken Warriors. Will the Space Ninja pr


1 Tekken: When steel breaks…  
  
2 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere right behind my previous fanfic, Crossing the swords.  
  
[pic]Chapter 1: The Manji master returns  
  
Somewhere in Japan, in the current H.Q. of the mighty Manji Clan.  
  
Yoshimitsu, cybernetically upgraded and wielding a magical technokatana, looked at the building. It was a splendid palace, worthy of the honourable Manji ninja.  
  
To think a few years ago they were but a minor clan. Nowadays there power had grown to immeasurable extent.  
  
He looked closer at the building in the red haze of the techno-view, his helmet and upgrades gave him quite some advantages. Infrared, data-analyse and zoom in/out.  
  
As he zoomed in, the statues decorating the Manji H.Q. seemed to grow, their details clear to him now. Two Manji warriors guarded the door but Yoshimitsu knew that other ninja warriors were hidden in the shadows. After all, he was the founder of the Manji, he the armoured warrior sometimes referred to as Space Ninja and Manji Master had trained them all.  
  
He decided to test his skills. He grew old slowly thanks to his 'upgrades' and they offered more benefits like quick regeneration or better optics. Behind the grey Samurai armour was a man, at least partially because the armour was also the hiding place of many technological miracles. The interface with his body was impressive to say the least, he could even become invisible to the human eye if needed. And then there was his robotic right hand, faster and stronger than any human hand and able to spin enabling him to use his magical technokatana as a copterblade that send him flying in the air or served as a shield. He was truly the perfect silent warrior.  
  
"Let's see if my men haven't grown soft." he said with his strange low voice. The honour that the Manji serve and the people they protected was a first priority. They had to be strong for evil was always waiting for a moment of weakness.  
  
He engaged his stealth and drew his trusted katana. It was a blade imbued with magical abilities and powered by the eaten souls of his vilest and most evil opponents. Recently combined with the power of technology, it could cut through almost anything.  
  
His katana started rotating thanks to his robotic hand. Holding high his arm, the invisible warrior flew up when his swordholding robotic hands' wrist started rotating.  
  
His famous copter attack led him unnoticed towards the guards hiding in the shadows.  
  
The three Manji Warriors, wore Samurai armour combined with modern technology and so they were deadly. With their extended training in the Manji Ninja arts, they were nearly unstoppable. Nearly, for they were no match for Yoshimitsu.  
  
The stealthy warriors themselves were surprised as an invisible foe knocked them unconscious.  
  
Yoshimitsu was no cold blooded killer, he did not like to kill when not needed nor did he take pleasure from sadistic infliction of pain. He was swift and merciful.  
  
Three were down and the two standing at the gates quickly followed.  
  
"I still got it" he whispered to himself as he penetrated his own lair.  
  
Swiftly he knocked out all other guards without anyone ever laying a finger on him. No machinegun had fired and no katana been used against him.  
  
He finally reached the main room. A decorated chair, reserved for the Manji Master stood there. He deactivated his cloaking device and sat down.  
  
Guards stormed inside the room. They were surprised to find their master.  
  
"It seems your training will need to be intensified. Wake up the guards and let my right hand report to me immediately" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"Yes master" the captain of the guard bowed sheathing his katana. The others did the same and left.  
  
The Space Ninja smiled behind his helmet.  
  
"I've finally returned home" he said and then he closed his eyes seemingly asleep.  
  
But that was not true for he was aware of everything that happened around him.  
  
Even the visitor. The visitors to be exact.  
  
"Kunimitsu… so you returned?" his eyes were still closed.  
  
"How?" a female voice said.  
  
"How? You should know that nobody can try to assassinate the master of stealth and the Manji arts without being noticed. Not even one of our mightiest banished ninja. Now let Shinjimitsu go" he opened his eyes. His view of the world was bloodred, numbers and words appeared next to Kunimitsu and Shinjimitsu. Their suspected weight, height, skills, name… .  
  
Shinjimitsu dropped to the ground, he had fought bravely and still would if he'd been able, but his legs and arms were bleeding.  
  
"He'll survive Yoshimitsu" Kunimitsu said. She wore a brightly coloured kimono and a foxmask. In her hand she held the long dagger she always wielded with her deadly skill.  
  
Yoshimitsu stood up.  
  
"So come to try taking my life and my blade again? Will you never learn? Redeem yourself and let go of the hate and lust for material wealth. We could help many and make the Manji clan more honourable and powerful than it already is" he stretched out his left hand.  
  
His sword held in his right hand.  
  
"…" Kunimitsu did not answer at first. She pondered over the matter for a moment. She moved her hand towards his. But suddenly retracted it.  
  
"No!" she yelled.  
  
Shinjimitsu managed to get up and draw his katana. He attacked savagely, ignoring the pain of his wounds. But Kunimitsu kicked him unconscious.  
  
"Fool. Such loyalty… ." she shook her head.  
  
"Shinjimitsu may not be as skilled as you but he will become stronger, much much stronger and skilled in the ways of the Manji. He will be my successor and you will never take my place as long as you are evil like this. I've seen the future in my meditations and your future is grim. I've defeated you once and once again, you are nowhere near my skill. Why do you keep trying, is your greed and jealousy this blinding?" Yoshimitsu asked.  
  
Kunimitsu raised her dagger "I know my life will never be good, I have seen my destiny too. But nonetheless someday I may become lucky, you will make a mistake someday or have bad luck and then I will kill you. And as long as I can take you into the grave with me… rrrnha, and when I face my destiny I will have at least the satisfaction that I took you with me" the female ninja said.  
  
Yoshimitsu shook his head "I will die one day too. In battle when I have reached an age, you can't imagine. But my death will serve a noble purpose as my life did. And the Manji clan will honour my name for all eternity. I have a noble destiny and my path leads to the light but yours…" Yoshimitsu sighted.  
  
"ENOUGH! Today will be that day I will have revenge!" she attacked with her dagger pointed towards a weakness in Yoshimitsu's breastplate.  
  
[pic]Chapter 2: Devil vengeance  
  
Nina Williams, professional assassin and thief lay on her bed. Her clothing lay next to the bed and she smiled while looking up at the white ceiling.  
  
Her last job had been a piece of cake. She stole some jewellery that would bring her more than a penny or two.  
  
She pondered over the last Tekken tournament held by the now dead Kazuya. He became Devil or Devil spawned out of him in each case there wasn't a real Kazuya left. She trembled, she diverted her attention to more pleasant thoughts, the last time she had encountered Devil he nearly got her killed and… Yoshimitsu.  
  
She thought about the participants of the last tournament. They were many and among them Anna, her eternal rival and Paul Phoenix, the brutal fighter. Then there was Armour King and King. Michelle Chang and… YOSHIMITSU!  
  
He had only participated to save his friend Dr. Boskonovitch, a noble sentiment unlike hers. She had only joined for the money. And she'd been frozen in, only to be recently revived. Ready, to participate in the next Tekken tournament. It would be her third time she'd enter.  
  
She had a mission… .  
  
Worries for later she thought as her mind shifted to the mighty yet almost inhuman Space Ninja. Her Swiss pocket Knife… she smiled as she could almost hear him say with his calm and low voice "Most amusing".  
  
He had saved her life from the demonic warrior Shadow, one of Devils evil warriors.  
  
And now they had found out they loved each other. She had been even allowed to see his true self. He wasn't handsome under there, far from. Pale after years without sunlight, many wounds and scars and off course his… cybernetic extras like that hand of his.  
  
She herself was beautiful, blond, long legs and firm breasts. She could have any man she wanted, desired but strangely enough she only wanted him. After a night together he had left promising a return before the next Tekken Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
He too had a mission, once again saving Boskonovitch. He needed the vaccine that only an entity known Ogre could deliver. The monsters' blood was what he needed… .  
  
Luckily they would not really cross each other to complete their separate missions. Knowing Yoshimitsu, he'd let her win in the tournament if they'd have to face each other. He did not care about a stupid trophy.  
  
He only cared about honour… but it was that honour that had forced him to return to his clan.  
  
"Why don't I visit him? I'm going to show him that I can get past his Manji Warriors. That would impress him. Because he loved her for her strength within and not without. Not that he didn't care about her body…" she smiled as she remembered the sweet memories of the past.  
  
The seductive assassin got up and put on her underwear, black shoes and black pants. A red shirt hiding several knives and guns and she was ready to go out.  
  
Devil sat in his throne. After the painful betrayal of Shadow, three Manji Warriors had tried to kill them but all three Ninja had been killed by his eyelasers.  
  
He stood up and stretched his wings. He was a horned devil, purple with three eyes. His third eye, in the middle of his forehead fired pink energybeams. His tail twitched nervously.  
  
On his chest was a long thick pink scarlike mark.  
  
He walked through the room. Chained to the wall were several interesting figures.  
  
Lee Chao-Lan, the adopted son of Heihachy was unconscious, his white silvery hair covered his eyes. The martial artist and successful businessman had been utterly dishonoured and ridiculed.  
  
Two wrestlers who had superhuman animal senses, Armour King and King.  
  
Armour King was a dark skinned, armoured warrior with huge muscles a dark outfit and a black panther mask. King wore a similar yellow mask. He wore a boots and pants of a typical USA wrestler. His body although smaller than the tall Armour King was still extremely muscled. Both mighty Kings roared savagely as he passed, he ignored them.  
  
A bit further he saw Michelle Chang, Julia Chang and Paul Phoenix.  
  
Michelle and her daughter were both skilled martial artists wearing a modern Indian style outfit that combined with their beauty would make the hearts of most men melt. Paul Phoenix wore a leather biker outfit and had blond, long gelled hair that stood up.  
  
They were all three unconscious.  
  
His guards, several 'acquired' Jack robots stood on guard.  
  
Anna, sister of Nina Williams was waiting for him. Flanked by two Jacks she stood there with arms crossed. She wore long red gloves and a red dress. She had brown hair, but her traits were slender and elegant like those of her sister Nina.  
  
They were rivals in everything.  
  
"Master, we are ready to attack our next target but I'm afraid she's on the move. She's probably headed towards Yoshimitsu's current position" she said.  
  
Devil nodded and spoke with an amazingly human voice "Good, go with several Jacks and aid Kunimitsu. If she hasn't already eliminated Yoshimitsu help her with capturing him."  
  
He knew Kunimitsu may already have killed him, unable to control her hate, but that was not too great a setback he had almost enough warriors for his masterplan.  
  
Devil halted Anna. His hand entered her dress and caressed her breasts. Anna shivered as the vile abomination looked at her with lust. "Remember if you don't obey me, your love will die painfully and he'll know why… because you failed him and he'll curse your name for it".  
  
Anna bowed and left followed by several Jacks. Her eyes where watery but she stayed strong for the sake of Lee. The robots followed her, their heavy steps unable to remove the sound of her beating heart.  
  
The factory he possessed, hidden inside this building had begun producing these outdated but still useful Jack models. A robot disguised as a man, loyal and cold, excellent henchmen especially combined with their huge intimidating size and impressive strength.  
  
Devil laughed "I will show up on that next little Iron Fist Tournament of yours Heihachy and I'll pound you and that Ogre fellow of yours to pulp once I acquire the full power of my sword, all the power I need to be SURE I win.  
  
He laughed demonically.  
  
[pic]Chapter 3: Manji duel  
  
Kunimitsu moved with great speed, the blade of her dagger would have hit Yoshimitsu if he hadn't stepped back and dodged the blow. Kunimitsu jumped up, her feet hit him in the face and the Manji Master was pushed back. Kunimitsu came down on her feet and raised her dagger once more.  
  
The guards were trying to bash in the blocked door. The battle would be over before they got in. There were no other entrances except barred windows which even the Manji Ninja could not use to penetrate the room.  
  
Yoshimitsu took an offensive stance with his katana held by both hands. The blade enveloped by pure energy, emitted a green light as bright as sunlight.  
  
Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu attacked at the same time. Both dodging, countering blows and attacking themselves. Their blades met. Kunimitsu was faster than the Space Ninja but nowhere near his endurance and strength. Even without his upgrades he had been a strong man but now his strength overshadowed that of Kunimitsu. But both knew one needed more than mere strength to win a battle. Kunimitsu dashed her knee forward but Yoshimitsu turned and the attack missed. At the same time he struck with his sword. Kunimitsu deflected the blow of the arcane sword but not entirely. She got cut in the shoulder. She barely let out a sound. As always Yoshimitsu was impressed by her skill AND her WILL.  
  
Kunimitsu thrust forward. This time Yoshimitsu didn't bother to counter, the blade struck a heavily armoured part of his body and he barely felt the knife hit the plate.  
  
He himself hit her with his left hand, forcing her to move back.  
  
The 'throne room' was huge and their was enough space for him to use, so Yoshimitsu jumped over Kunimitsu. He kicked her in the back. Kunimitsu fell but quickly leapt up with the catlike agility so characteristic of the female ninja.  
  
Both faced each other again, circling and searching for a weakness in the opponents' defence.  
  
Yoshimitsu stormed towards her with his katana raised. He struck with a circling motion but Kunimitsu jumped up and barrelrolled back. Yoshimitsu used the same trick to get closer to her. She punched but Yoshimitsu ducked and pushed her. She stumbled back. He started rotating his robotic hand. The blade of his katana became an impenetrable shield and the chair Kunimitsu threw at him splintered into fragments.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my furniture unscathed" he said with his most mocking voice.  
  
That did it, Kunimitsu lost all control over herself and rushed forward.  
  
"You mock me! I'll have your head for that!" she hurled at him.  
  
The Manji Master smiled behind his demonic helmet. Kunimitsu was out of control as she lunged at him several times and enraged, she did not notice that her defences were down.  
  
He threw up his sword and hit her in the chest with his robotic hand and let his elbow come down on her back. She fell and the katana landed next to her head. She tried to get up but a kick dropped her again. His left hand now rested on the grip of his katana. Unused, the strange glow now disappeared while he bowed and grabbed her by the neck. His robotic hand held her tight as he lifted her up. There she hung half unconscious. Searching for energy reserves, but she found none. "Finish it Yoshimitsu… End my suffering… . After all isn't that what you want?" the female ninja murmured. There was sadness in her voice but also the usual defying hatred and anger. Strangely Yoshimitsu thought he heard something else too, perhaps longing?  
  
He could have killed her using his robotic hand to crush her neck or cut her in two with his blade, even use his katana to suck up her soul, but he didn't… he couldn't.  
  
A memory came to him… .  
  
Riding through the village… .  
  
He, Kunimitsu, Shinjimitsu, Hora, Kerasu, Shojomitsu and the others were riding on horseback through the pain stricken village.  
  
They had eliminated those responsible of the attacks on the village. He and Kunimitsu had taken out the leaders of the bandits before any of those brigands knew what happened. The other Manji Warriors had finished up. Now they brought their loot to this village that had helped the Manji so many times. It was in the days of old before his first Iron Fist Tournament when the Manji hadn't modernised yet and he hadn't been 'altered'. Kunimitsu and he had then still been close. They had been friends and almost something more… there had been a degree of love between them but it never had the change to grow.. He had been the noble leader, the 'Samurai' who mastered the Ninja arts. He had been the assassin who worked for good and honour and she'd been his right hand. Strong, loyal and graceful. Beneath her mask he knew she had a beautiful face hidden. There had been a time when he had still been truly a man and she a righteous woman. Her smile could melt his heart. After stealing from Michelle Changs tribe, a tribe of innocents… he had banished her. There had been something, a connection but nowadays… .  
  
He had become SOME THING. He was the ultimate warrior, but was he still human? And then there was her… she had kept her beauty but it was now cold and emotionless. She was corrupted and evil. And he honourable and the leader of the Manji Clan, the true leader.  
  
A place she wanted as her own together with his sword and revenge for all their past feuds.  
  
He used to call her 'little one'… was that so long ago?  
  
Suddenly he remembered her on horseback turning towards him "Well my dear what…".  
  
He dropped her and took his katana, she had already leapt up, ready to defend herself.  
  
He merely turned his back to her. She had recovered quickly from her beating. She was dangerous and he knew he should've finished her. He knew by mind but his heart said it couldn't end like this. Kunimitsu attacked. He countered cutting her but making sure not to wound her too seriously. She stepped back, she was already too weakened to win and she knew it. But she refused to surrender. She attacked once more and as he prepared to block, she jumped over him and turned. She struck. Yoshimitsu dodged once again, and hit her.  
  
Knocked back as usual, she coughed. Behind her mask drips of blood appeared and rolled over her throat. He planted his katana in the floor and the glow disappeared once again.  
  
She attacked once more and hit him enough to push him back against the wall.  
  
She grabbed his sword and attacked again. The glow did not appear, but nonetheless it was still a deadly weapon. Dagger and katana pushed forward. "I have your blade now!" she yelled as he jumped up. She attacked and attacked. Scratching him several times but it was nothing his regeneration could not handle long-term, as long as she didn't do serious damage that was.  
  
"You have the blade, but it is the wielder that provides the strength. Only when both weapon and user are one, true strength is achieved. A sword is only as good as it's wielder, in short…" he grinned.  
  
"You talk too much…" she said but she never finished as a fast attack disarmed her. Both dagger and katana planting themselves in the beautiful wooden floor.  
  
She fell on her behind and he took his katana. He moved towards her with his usual calmth and Kunimitsu felt fear as she finally saw the spiritual and focussed aura around him.  
  
"I'll never win, will I? Finish it… you always claim I deserve it so then finish it" she said.  
  
He pointed the glowing blade towards her.  
  
"But please finish me honourably, do not steal my soul" she said, more a request than a plead for mercy. She remained proud and strong 'till the end.  
  
The point of the katana touched her throat.  
  
"I never steal souls unless absolutely necessary…" he said.  
  
She looked defiantly in his direction, her gaze clear behind her white mask.  
  
But he didn't finish her off. He retracted his blade and put it away at his side.  
  
Surprised she looked up "This is the second time in one battle why? I'm your worst enemy…".  
  
Yoshimitsu laughed. Kunimitsu looked up in wonder. He knelt next to her.  
  
"Go little one… if you want revenge then take it another day. Someday you may succeed" his steel hand opened and he pointed towards the door. The Manji bursted in and saw the ninja intruder defeated on the floor. "Leave and take my right hand with you, he needs medical attention!" he ordered and so they left with Shinjimitsu.  
  
"Master? It are only cuts and bruises… I" but the young warrior kept quiet as he saw his master, some rest might not be too bad anyway.  
  
"Little one? I've not heard that in such a long time" for the first time in years something she cried a something seemed to crack. Her hate and anger for Yoshimitsu disappeared for a moment and through the weakness in the wall around her heart something broke loose.  
  
Yoshimitsu all of the sudden felt pity for the female ninja. He took her gently in his arms. At first she stubbornly held back until she herself gave up and snuggled closer.  
  
He liked it and so did she, it was like the past when both had still been unmarked by the tragedies of their past and the scars of life.  
  
"What have I become?" she said "I have nothing anymore but my quest to take revenge on you! And even in that I fail time after time".  
  
He took her mask of. Her face was pretty and her hair brown and soft. He thought of Nina. She probably had already forgotten about him. Who'd remember a freak like him whose only goal was to serve the Manji ideals, ideals she like Kunimitsu seemed to find incomprehensible.  
  
Kunimitsu stood up again and he let go. He got up and drew his sword as he returned to his throne. His sword, the Devil Sword, the ultimate blade lay on his lap.  
  
Kunimitsu regained her self-control and realised how much weakness she had shown.  
  
But she noticed Yoshimitsu did not take advantage of the weakness she had shown, he simply sat there and kept quiet. For a short moment she considered giving up her plans for revenge but that moment passed quickly, nonetheless things had changed between them if only extremely slightly.  
  
She took her mask and dagger but to Yoshimitsus' surprise, she didn't put it on yet.  
  
"I… I'm indebted to you for sparing me and I must make a confession" she looked defiantly in his eyes but somehow Yoshimitsus own gaze was so piercing she herself had to give up. She finally turned her eyes down.  
  
Yoshimitsu himself had recovered too and taken on the arrogant and prideful attitude he had gotten after all these years. It was one of the few darker sides of his karma. His arrogant stance against Kunimitsu and all those he had judged as evil or weak. A similar thing to the way Kunimitsu looked at things, she felt superior towards everyone.  
  
"Oh and what is that?" he said.  
  
"For once I did not attack you entirely by… free will" she said.  
  
"…" Yoshimitsu remained silent, as he almost always was. The irony of the situation was that he mostly talked when facing his great rival. Or with Nina… .  
  
"Devil forced me to attack you and try to capture you. He knew I wouldn't resist, certainly if he paid me for it and… and he threatened me. His aura, his powers somehow scared me. But I couldn't resist going for the kill. He also wanted me to kill Nina" Kunimitsu said.  
  
"NINA!" he exclaimed but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Yes… Devil wants her for…" Kunimitsu said.  
  
But she was interrupted by the voice of a Manji Warrior "There is a female here to see you sir. She managed to get pretty far without being noticed. In fact she called ME to introduce HER" he stumbled. The Manji were among the greatest warriors in history and THREE unnoticed intrusions in one day would not exactly be very 'good' in the eyes of their respected leader.  
  
"Who is it?" Yoshimitsu asked.  
  
"It's Nina…" he said as a blonde woman entered. Yoshimitsu looked at her with his head held slightly crooked.  
  
"Well Pocket Knife you aren't going to shove me aside for this female ninja" she said amused.  
  
She remembered Kunimitsu to be an old enemy she'd seen him face at a Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
But from the looks of the beaten expression on her face and the multitude of scratches it was clear who had won once again.  
  
"Pocket Knife?" Kunimitsu giggled "Who are you? His concubine?". Both women went for their weapon. Kunimitsu's dagger against the small throwing knives of Nina.  
  
Kunimitsu wanted to regain some self-respect and by defeating Nina she could do that.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yoshimitsu said. He looked at Nina "What are you doing here?".  
  
She answered "I've come to see you" she knew he was impressed but also agitated.  
  
"Now what's with Devil?" she asked. She didn't want any emotional scene in front of the female ninja. Although he knew they were arch-enemies she saw how attractive she was.  
  
Not that Yoshimitsu would care about such things OR be PART of an EMOTIONAL scene with Kunimitsu there, but she always played safe.  
  
"I was trying to explain that out until you barged in here. I thought even Yoshimitsu could find something better than an empty-headed whore!" she snapped.  
  
"ENOUGH! Explain Kunimitsu" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"Devil has captured many fighters and he wishes to use them to make the ultimate weapon. Which he'll use to kill Ogre and his hated enemy Heihachy in the Iron Fist Tournament that'll be held anytime soon.  
  
"I see…" Yoshimitsu said as he stepped away.  
  
"Where are you going" Nina asked.  
  
"Find Devil and finish him of" he said as if it was nothing.  
  
Nina followed and took his robotic hand. The cybernetic replacement felt cold. "I'm coming too my love."  
  
"…" Yoshimitsu nodded and added extremely silent "thanks my love".  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yuk! You aren't becoming soft are you!" Kunimitsu said.  
  
"No wonder you hate her. Next to ambitious she's got a big mouth. I know her but one minute and already want to kick the crap out of her" she said.  
  
Kunimitsu cursed some more.  
  
Yoshimitsu laughed. With his one love around, and clearly she loved him truly… and his nemesis hopping behind he felt human again. But it passed and he became silent and enclosed once again. As Nina noticed. At times he was happy but mostly he was on his own, silent and always cut off from the people around him. She let her shoulder rub his and smiled again.  
  
"Shouldn't you stay here so…" but Nina gave him a mean look and he kept quiet.  
  
They left the Manji building. The Space Ninja gave some last orders before trotting of.  
  
"I'll lead the way…" Kunimitsu said.  
  
Yoshimitsu shook his head.  
  
"You're not getting soft YOURSELF are you?" Nina asked.  
  
"When this is over I'll start plotting against your 'my love' again. Don't worry" she said.  
  
For the rest the remained silent and moved from roof to roof. Yoshimitsu scouted the area with his stealth cloak activated, sometimes flying his two companions over the distances unbridgeable by jumps.  
  
He had tried to send at least Nina away, he preferred to work on his own, but she refused.  
  
Suddenly he noticed something. He made a hand movement and they all became silent.  
  
"Using that zoomthing in your head again?" Nina asked.  
  
"Correct…" he murmured "Jacks led by your pretty sister Anna".  
  
"Pretty! Anna!" she yelled.  
  
"He was merely speaking the truth. Now be quiet and let us Ninja do the work" Kunimitsu added. Both were surprised she'd stood up for him.  
  
The Jacks however had seen them too and came in charging. Yoshimitsu came flying in. The wrist of his hand rotating with his sword held tight.  
  
The two others followed. Nina versus Anna and the Ninja versus the Jacks.  
  
[pic]Chapter 4: Three become four  
  
Yoshimitsus blade hit the Jack robot as the Manji Master came down.  
  
The robot however recovered and four others came running in.  
  
A swift roundhouse kick send his first opponent spinning towards the floor. But the other huge mechanical humanoids came charging towards him.  
  
They rammed him and he hit a streetlight.  
  
People yelled as the battle raged on.  
  
Yoshimitsu punched and kicked, pushing back two of the Jacks. He thrust forward and his blade pierced the belly of one of the steel monsters.  
  
The monster fell to his knees with an inhuman cry as circuitry became visible and the Jack unit went off-line.  
  
Several kinds of Jacks had already entered the Iron Fist Tournaments and Yoshimitsu knew how to beat them. They were strong and heavily armoured but slow.  
  
A good combo-attack and another Jack fell.  
  
Behind him, he heard Kunimitsu finish of her second opponent. Only one remained and it got Yoshimitsu. A few punches and the Space Ninja smacked against Kunimitsu.  
  
Jack attacked his disorientated opponents.  
  
Yoshimitsu and the female Ninja looked up as the huge robot raised his hands. Like this, the blow would at least break some bones and in any case they would loose.  
  
"Terminate opponents!" Jack yelled with his metallic voice.  
  
Anna and Nina threw knives at each other. They all missed and both female assassins ran towards each other. Anna slapped Nina in the face and then brought her knee up where after she finished her attack by plunging her elbow onto the back of Ninas' head.  
  
"Treacherous serpent!" Nina snapped, Anna replied something even nastier. The quarrel and rivalry between both sisters had become infamous.  
  
Nina jumped up and send the heel of her shoe down onto Anna. Anna backed away and blocked a punch Nina delivered but was than unable to block the kick that followed.  
  
Anna stepped back. The two sisters looked at each other with intense hate.  
  
There were times their relationship had looked… better but those occasions were rare and this certainly wasn't one of those occasions.  
  
They started arguing while delivering blows and throwing their projectiles.  
  
"Why Anna?"  
  
"I have no choice. I could beat you up anytime but this time…"  
  
"You must?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Devil?" Nina asked and Anna nodded.  
  
She remembered "He… he's too powerful sister. I'm terrified what he could do if he found out I rebelled".  
  
"So my pretty one… remember me" Devil had asked as two Jacks dragged her inside. She had been tied firmly. Her clothing was severely scratched.  
  
He had send away the Jacks and stepped closer. He had taken a sword and as it vibrated a strange energy he turned towards a shadow. Lee Chao-Lan, her love was chained to the wall.  
  
He plunged it into the wall and it seemed to drink some of his blood. The sword got stronger and suddenly Devil started doing kicks and punches like Lee would do them. Lee was than knocked unconscious.  
  
Me he reserved a worse fate. After absorbing my skills, he… he… forced me to sleep with him and… make love to him.  
  
Nina felt pity for her sister and decided to put aside their rivalry for a while just like her Pocket Knife had done. Anna shivered as she could still feel Devils body touch him and defile her. "I must kill you for the sake of Lee!" she yelled as she attacked. The two sisters clashed but this time both fought with little spirit.  
  
Both Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu stabbed with their weapons piercing the robotic body with their amazing blades. The enormous fist that came down simply stopped right above their heads as all gyros froze and the powerful robotic warrior fell back.  
  
The two ninja looked at each other for a moment and then jumped up.  
  
Yoshimitsu ran towards Nina.  
  
At the same time one of the Jack units got up. Even with an arm cut of it still functioned.  
  
Kunimitsu however got sick and tired of the boring game and with one precise kick she beheaded the monstrosity. Behind her mask, she smiled as she slowly stepped towards the Space Ninja.  
  
"Don't mess with me or get slagged" she sneered. She had gotten back a lot of her confidence that she lost loosing against the Manji Master.  
  
Now she looked forward to her next challenge.  
  
Nina slammed Anna against the wall. She was slightly better than her sister.  
  
"Come Anna, let's save Lee. You lost, so your only chance to save that dimwit is to team up with us" Nina said and she turned her back towards her sister.  
  
But Anna grabbed one of her projectiles and threw it towards Nina "Sorry sis but I must win. I refuse to loose Lee".  
  
But Nina turned and grabbed the small knife. Anna threw another one. Nina managed once again to grab it. She threw them back but this time both were grabbed by Anna.  
  
Anna launched them again towards Nina. At that time Yoshimitsu jumped between the two of them and by rotating the wrist of his hand he managed to use his sword once again as a shield to stop the projectiles.  
  
"Yoshimitsu…" Anna said as she took another pair of knives out of her dress and threw them towards the Space Ninja. He deflected one with his sword and grabbed the other with unseen speed. He put away his katana and held the knife in his robotic hand. He crushed the dagger with his hand and dropped the now useless piece of metal on the street.  
  
"Done playing?" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
He stepped towards Anna and grabbed her. Anna tried to keep her cool. But the readings Yoshimitsus sensors took said something else.  
  
"Your heart beats like crazy and your breathing is irregular. So afraid of me?" he said mockingly.  
  
"Let me kill her!" Kunimitsu said "If you're to weak to do it!".  
  
"No! She's my sister and as much as I hate her, this time it wasn't her fault, Devil has her lover" Nina said.  
  
"I heard the ending of your conversation. I know what she said" Yoshimitsu stated while he kept Anna in a tight grip.  
  
"How?" Nina asked. Yoshimitsu didn't bother to answer, as usual.  
  
"Oh yes… pocket knife" she grinned.  
  
Kunimitsu still didn't get it.  
  
"Now Anna… will you join us? I promise we'll try to save that Lee character of yours" Yoshimitsu said "I promise on the honour of the Manji".  
  
"Like your word is worth much" Kunimitsu said. Yoshimitsu got pissed big time. He let go of Anna and moved with uncanny speed towards Kunimitsu who raised her dagger.  
  
It never got down because Yoshimitsu held her in a tight grip. His robotic hand prepared to choke Kunimitsu. Only his utmost concentration was enough to keep himself from finishing the job.  
  
Suddenly Nina threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet. Nina kicked, sending him back. He went berserk. But even with all that anger unleashed he kept a degree of focus. His counterattack was precise and painful. As Nina fell to the ground.  
  
Kunimitsu stepped back, she had pushed him too far.  
  
"Honour what do you know of honour Kunimitsu? Because of our past I spared your life twice today and many times in the past for the sake of honour and goodness. But now it's enough. You're a disgrace for the clan and you wonder why you deserved banishment? I'm going to finish what I should've done a long time ago" the katana, the Devil sword started glowing again with the green energy.  
  
As he prepared to begin the battle, Kunimitsu knew she was a goner. She wasn't ready to face him. He was still too strong and she was too weak. With his brakes gone, his honour and discipline gone, he'd be a brutal slaughterer and she'd be cut to piece.  
  
"Your soul is mine!" he said. But as he prepared to attack Nina intervened. He was about to strike at her as he realised what he was doing.  
  
"Don't do it. Even she deserves better. You spared her because even with all that lies between you two, you both respect each other. Besides killing out of revenge and psychotic anger is something you detest. Vengeance is not the path. Like you once told me" Nina said.  
  
Her hand stroke his helmet. He closed his eyes and turned.  
  
"You are right my dear" he said as he activated his stealth and went ahead of the group once again. Anna didn't speak but she followed them. The vote was unanimous, she was enlisted.  
  
Using some special transportation, Yoshimitsu brought them to their location, guided by Kunimitsu and Anna. A huge skyscraper… .  
  
[pic]Chapter 5: Breaking into the demons' den  
  
Night had fallen as they prepared to climb. So they could evade some of the more important security systems.  
  
Yoshimitsu could break into everything he wanted thanks to the Manji arts he had mastered and all his upgrades, enabling even nightsight.  
  
Kunimitsu was a Manji warrior and specialised in thievery even more than Yoshimitsu. Another troublepoint between them: Manji only stole from the rich and evil. To help the organisation grow and aid the weak. She stole for material gain. Something Yoshimitsu hadn't forgotten.  
  
The Williams' sisters were both skilled assassins and Yoshimitsu had already worked with Nina, so none of them couldn't infiltrate the building.  
  
Yoshimitsu took the lead together with Kunimitsu. They climbed the walls with ease.  
  
Anna and Nina followed.  
  
Suddenly a Jack opened a window next to them.  
  
Yoshimitsu froze. He had been seen and he hadn't the time to cloak. The armoured robot pointed a cannon directly towards the Space Ninja.  
  
Suddenly Kunimitsu jumped up and pushed the Jack back, she herself landed in the room. Her dagger held tight in her hand, the female outcasted Manji turned and looked out of the window.  
  
"Come here Kunimitsu" he said as Yoshimitsu stretched out his hand.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'll distract the guards so they'll think the threat comes from the lower levels" she turned.  
  
"Thanks…" he said.  
  
She looked back without turning around "Don't forget that I'M the one who'll kill you… 'my dear'. The Jack attacked, two of his fellow metal soldiers joined him.  
  
Kunimitsu counter-attacked.  
  
2.1 She'll survive… he could do it and he knew she too. But sometimes luck turns and…  
  
Yoshimitsu shook his head and continued.  
  
The Williams' sisters hadn't said a word.  
  
When they reached one of the levels directly under the upper level, Yoshimitsu halted.  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
Nina looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Let's go on… we'll surprise Devil and don't forget… LEE MUST NOT DIE!" Anna said.  
  
Both ladies had removed their shoes and Anna had been forced to remove part of her dress.  
  
Even Yoshimitsu had been forced to admit he liked the sight. Something Nina had noticed too.  
  
Her look had said enough "Don't get any wrong ideas buster. When I'm jealous I'm not easy to live with" so he had avoided looking… .  
  
Nina came next to her she had a special knife with diamond tip to cut through glass, but she didn't bring her thieving gizmos and neither had Anna.  
  
Without the operating system, the machine that used the knife, the knife itself was useless. It was Kunimitsu who had brought the needed equipment and knowing her, she was still quite a few levels beneath them, kicking those outdated Jacks to every corner of the room.  
  
The entire building was a big Jack factory. They'd have to act fast, free everybody and defeat Devil before being overwhelmed.  
  
Yoshimitsu took the knife in his hand… his wristtrick or other techniques all seemed inappropriate for this job so he looked at Nina and Anna, resting beside him on the windowbench.  
  
"You aren't…" Nina said as he gave her back the knife. He hit the glass with his robotic hand and the window broke into pieces.  
  
"Ladies first…" he said.  
  
Anna looked at him as I he'd turned into a pink elephant, Nina merely shook her head "Men and their brute violence…".  
  
"Hey it worked, now get on with it" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
The entered the right side of the room. Right and left of them were familiar warriors, friends and foes tied to the wall.  
  
In front of them were others too.  
  
"Free them girls" Yoshimitsu said. Anna dashed off towards a still unconscious Lee.  
  
She removed the shackles and passionately kissed the young man.  
  
Nina remained by his side.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Yoshimitsu asked as he moved towards towards the other end of the room. There Devil would be waiting behind his desk, or so Yoshimitsu imagined.  
  
"I'm not letting you face him alone. And if you don't like it then I'll kick your butt into outer space!" Nina said with a large smile.  
  
Yoshimitsu said nothing and walked towards the final confrontation.  
  
Nina followed.  
  
Armour King and King were liberated. It pleased them greatly to be free once more.  
  
The two mighty wrestlers took place in front of the huge doors. Paul Phoenix, Julia Chang and Michelle Chang joined them. The doors bursted open and a huge force of Jack Units invaded the room.  
  
Devil saw the Space Ninja and the assassin approach. He stood up and leapt up. His wings stretched as he hovered in the air, right in front of his assailants. In his hands he held a long broadsword surrounded with evil energy.  
  
He begun his assault with his eyelaser. The third eye glowed and fired a pink beam of energy.  
  
He fired it at Yoshimitsu who easily dodged by rolling aside.  
  
Devil folded his wings again and landed, he smiled wickedly revealing two pointy teeth.  
  
Another blast was shot but this time the eyebeam was aimed for Nina.  
  
Nina dodged the blow easily and jumped towards him kicking him in the face. He was send back. Both warriors locked in combat. Yoshimitsu came to her aid but an eyebeam that had missed Nina hit him dead on.  
  
"Yoshi!" Nina yelled.  
  
But the Space Ninja got up and took on a meditating stance.  
  
Sitting on the floor, slightly moving his wounds healed even faster than normal.  
  
Nina turned but too late, a punch smacked her into the wall.  
  
She had been one of the best warriors who ever participated in the Iron Fist Tournaments but Devil had been a top ranking warrior. He had been the ultimate challenge in the second Iron Fist Tournament. She couldn't win and she knew it. Devil rammed her, his shoulder hit her right in the face.  
  
The impact was painful and Nina lowered her defences. A kick send her back. She grabbed a pocket gun and shot. It barely hurt Devil. She threw a series of different but all lethal projectiles. All were dodged.  
  
He moved towards her and grabbed her by the throat "What a pity, I won't even need to use my sword. And I looked so forward to testing it.".  
  
"Then try it out on me. I'm the supreme swordwielder and the power of MY blade has no equal in the world. So come and face the Manji Master. Leave Nina alone" the Space Ninja said.  
  
Devil looked at Nina. "No I'll kill her first… uounffff!" he squeeked as Nina planted her foot in his groin. An uppercut send him tumbling towards his desk.  
  
Nina collapsed. She breathed heavily. "Yoshi… why don't you act. There was barely a wound to heal yet you sit there meditating?".  
  
There came no response. Devil looked at the Space Ninja. "He's lost his guts? Fascinating, one of my greatest foes. And he gave up. Guess he doesn't care about you toots" he grinned.  
  
Devil attacked the assassin and grabbed her, lifting her in the air she was thrown right next to Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Fight or you and the woman die. You said you'd face me, so face me!" Devil snapped.  
  
"Yoshi… I thought you cared… why?" for the first time Nina felt like begging.  
  
Not because she was afraid of death but afraid of the fact he really didn't care what happened to her.  
  
Yoshimitsu remained meditating. His face turned towards her and as he looked at her she understood.  
  
"I remember you…" she grinned and got up.  
  
"Come and try to get him weak demon. Can you defeat him?" Nina mocked.  
  
"I'll show you what I can do…" Devil roared as he charged Yoshimitsu.  
  
[pic]Chapter 6: All in one and with swords raised  
  
Devil came running in. Yet Yoshimitsu remained in his meditating stance.  
  
Only a meter away, Yoshimitsu suddenly started rotating, dust appeared as the Manji Master appeared behind Devil.  
  
"WHAT?" Devil said as he looked back.  
  
Nina remembered that trick well. Those deadly here and everywhere tricks he mastered made him a tricky adversary.  
  
Before Devil could do anything, power appeared around the Devil Blade, sparks flashed and the blade penetrated the belly of Devil appearing on the other side once again.  
  
"Huhn…" he moaned as Yoshimitsu retrieved his blade.  
  
"And now to suck your soul…" the Manji Master said.  
  
"NO! Power of the blade, activate!" Devils own sword spawned energy and a flame of power surrounded him. The wound closed and Devil stretched his wings to full length in sign of defiance.  
  
With a series of wrestling attacks the blade had taken from the Kings and kicks used by the others, he pushed back Yoshimitsu.  
  
The blades met several times. The duel was intense. Yoshimitsu was under constant pressure, deflecting cuts, slashes and stabs. Occasionally Devil used his eyebeams and the most powerful attacks he had stolen from his captors and copied into his sword.  
  
As katana clashed with broadsword and the Manji Arts faced eyebeams and a wide variety of Martial Arts, Nina looked at the freed captors. They faced the huge Jack army.  
  
Armour King tore of the head of one of the Jacks with a savage roar and than knocked two others out cold. King held another Jack into a tight grip. The arms were torn of.  
  
The Changs were kicking and punching a few Jacks back into the corridor from where they had spawned.  
  
Paul, he used a superpowerful punch on a Jack and as his hand went right through the armoured belly, he grinned.  
  
They were holding their own but all were getting tired and nobody knew how many Jack Units were active and ready to be put against them.  
  
Nina decided to put the heat back on Devil. She launched an attack but Devil pushed the Space Ninja back, grabbed all knives, dropped them and hit Nina with an eyebeam before she managed to finish her kick.  
  
She fell. "Yoshi… stop him…" she moaned as she coughed up blood.  
  
Devil turned towards Yoshimitsu again and attacked.  
  
It was impossible for anyone to last against this improved Devil but he did.  
  
He did his wristtrick and countered an attack. Devil hovered back, the ceiling was high and so he went higher and higher until he could begin an eyebeam attack.  
  
But Yoshimitsu began his copterattack. He jumped up and hovered slowly towards Devil, when he started descending, he slashed and both he and Devil fell to the ground.  
  
Then Devil attacked with the superpowered Phoenix punch.  
  
The Space Ninja fell back, defeated he dropped to the ground.  
  
Nina crawled towards Devil "Leave him or I'll" , who stabbed with his sword "Or what?". Her shoulder pierced, she refused to yell out in pain.  
  
Devil grinned his demonic laugh "Don't worry you'll stay alive. Anna has failed me and now she will die. The treacherous bitch! And now you can spread your pretty little legs for me… every night…" he laughed once again.  
  
Nina looked at Yoshimitsu. He was bloodied and his regeneration couldn't keep up with the damage.  
  
He attacked again.  
  
Devil managed to break through the defences of the Space Ninja and grabbed him in a deadlock. He held his sword to the throat of the Manji Master. Yoshimitsu raised his sword and put the point of the katana against his belly. He was about to use his kamikaze attack. Known under many names like Hara Kari attack, he was going to pierce his own belly to stab his own opponent and take him with him. He could only survive if he was focussed and had still some reserves, but both were unavailable to him.  
  
Nina cried out "No! Yoshi!".  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Goodbye Nina! Devil prepare to die!" Devil realised what happened "I'll survive! I can heal any wound thanks to my sword and I possess every technique of every warriors blood that is absorbed. Now even your techniques are mine". The blood dripping from the Manji Masters' wounds were absorbed by the opponents blade.  
  
As Yoshimitsu was about to stab, eight knives pierced the back of Devil "ough!", he let go and Yoshimitsu dropped to the ground. The knives fell out of Devils' back.  
  
"It's payback!" Lee said while Anna took another series of throwing knives.  
  
Nina looked at her sister. Anna looked back, they both nodded.  
  
Lee attacked under the cover of a series of knives. Anna quickly followed the lead of her lover.  
  
Lee was incredibly strong and for an instant Devil seemed to be about to loose.  
  
And Anna too was not to be underestimated as she hit Devil several times.  
  
But Devil recovered, his wounds healing and possessing the skills of Lee and Anna among many others. He quickly took control of the situation.  
  
Lee fell to the ground. Anna on top of him, unconscious.  
  
"Now back to my hated enemy! You ordered my death and aided Heihachi, you aided the others to break in here, among many other things. So I will now prepare to sentence you. Are you prepared to bow and serve me? Swear it on your honour and you may live. Nina will be spared" Devil said to Yoshimitsu who knelt, supported by his katana.  
  
"Nina will survive, she's strong. Besides I don't make deals with the 'devil'" he grinned "You should know that a true warrior lives and dies with honour. Grass bends but steal BREAKS!" Yoshimitsu said defiantly.  
  
He stood up and lunged forward in an heroic but futile attack.  
  
"Then today, WARRIOR… the STEEL WILL BREAK!" he snapped and his sword plunched into the armour.  
  
The Manji Master was dead… .  
  
[pic]Chapter 7: A split towards victory  
  
Devil moved towards the warriors facing the Jacks.  
  
Anna and Lee were still out cold. He had gone out full against them.  
  
Nina, Nina was harmless and he needed her for his own pervert pleasures.  
  
The Jacks were all beaten. Bleeding and shaken, but still alive, the heroic fighters stood there watching Devil approach.  
  
King, rash like all youths attacked, an eyebeam hit him head on and he was knocked back.  
  
He roared savagely while Armour King took place before his 'whelp' and defied the evil fighter "You like to torture and bully? Well try to bully me. I saw you kill Yoshimitsu! He deserved much better. And for the disgusting acts you committed you'll pay dearly too".  
  
"I knew Yoshimitsu too! He fought with honour and mercy when he faced his opponents. Now you'll have to pay!" Michelle Chang said. Unaware that she'd soon disappear mysteriously, leaving her beloved Julia behind to solve the mystery.  
  
Paul Phoenix made a fist "It's time to pay for ALL your crimes. It's time to pay the piper".  
  
Julia nodded in agreement.  
  
Lee and Anna appeared behind Devil. They bled severely but wouldn't go down easily.  
  
"Even you can't beat us all. Give it up. It's clear that your blade couldn't heal your wounds entirely. You're weakened" Paul said.  
  
Devil laughed once again "FOOLS! Indeed Yoshimitsu's blade was to magical to be healed entirely by another magic and the others have drained my energy too but… the sword, my sword hasn't shown his true potential yet!".  
  
Energy flashed, power surrounding Devil. His eyelaser fired, the beam was enormous and vaporised the doors behind the warriors.  
  
As he attacked the blows of his blade were barely dodged and cut through the wall.  
  
His kicks and punches threw even Armour King WAY back.  
  
The agile Changs dodged easily but their attacks didn't bother Devil by the least.  
  
Victory would be his. The battle would soon turn out in his favour, just as he liked it.  
  
Nina laid Yoshimitsus head in her lap. Their age would have been small in difference if she hadn't been frozen cryogenically some time ago. He was old but his cybernetic upgrades seemed to prolong his life and keep him up and running, fitter than when he was still 'fully' organic. The helmet gave him a terrifying demonic look. The eyes seemed scary if one did not see their true light.  
  
But underneath was still a man, the man she loved.  
  
And now he was dead… . She rubbed his helmet tenderly as if it was his skin.  
  
Her hand going underneath his body armour and his clothing.  
  
She finnaly found his skin, smooth… warm yet she felt scars from past battles.  
  
She sobbed "My love. This can't be happening you're the hero. I'm the egocentric bitch with the bad reputation so I should be dead. Besides you're the knight in shiny armour, shouldn't you come and save the day, save me? Why did you have to die all of a sudden?".  
  
Her fine fingers followed the wound on his chest. The blood coloured her fingers red.  
  
"Yoshi…".  
  
Michelle was knocked out of the fight when one of her kicks missed and she failed to counter the counterattack.  
  
A huge blast had paralysed Paul.  
  
King lay at Devils' feet.  
  
Armour King attacked with all his savage strength, only to be whacked into defeat.  
  
Anna was stuck, her right leg engulfed under rubble.  
  
Lee kicked and punched but a burst of demon energy and he too dropped.  
  
"Now I'll finish you all of" said Devil as his powers rose to incredible heights.  
  
He was ready to pulverize the young Julia he held in a tight grip and ready to emit a blast that would finish them all.  
  
Devil would be victorious!  
  
Nina stood up and walked, no dragged herself towards her deadly foe.  
  
"In honour of Yoshimitsu, that stupid sister of mine and all the others, I'll fight 'till I drop dead".  
  
Kunimitsu entered the room stealthy and agile. She saw her hated rival lay on the floor.  
  
She walked towards him, blood flowed out of her own wounds. Her outfit was ripped and coloured red by her blood.  
  
She knelt next to Yoshimitsu.  
  
"You were gonna die by my hand. You can't die here! For once I need you! I'm on my knees. So you'd better feel high and mighty arrogant warrior! Now get up and beat Devil! You rejected me because you found me unworthy and evil. Well Devil is PURE evil and you'll let him win the day? Let him have his way with that woman of yours? Aaargh you dissapoint me Yoshimitsu… again… you are weaker than I thought possible." Kunimitsu said.  
  
She pushed him but he didn't move.  
  
"Dead…".  
  
Black… no vision… no view of the world.  
  
There was nothing. He was dead.  
  
He failed.  
  
Death had been near several times but he had survived.  
  
This time he'd die… .  
  
Kunimitsu put her hands on the katana.  
  
Suddenly it glowed, the grip held tightly by Yoshimitsu.  
  
The Space Ninja started laughing.  
  
"Bastard! You were unconscious, the wound was superficial!" Kunimitsu yelled.  
  
He got up, slow but at least he was alive.  
  
"You needed me?" he said arrogantly.  
  
"I should've shut my mouth" Kunimitsu murmured.  
  
"I'm weakened, I'll need your help…" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"You need my help? Hehe… that's something I'll remember" Kunimitsu said.  
  
"At least I'm not kneeling…" was the answer. Hate flared up "Aargh why I asked you to return to the living…" but it faded away as Kunimitsu saw Devil holding both Nina and Julia.  
  
"You want to die Nina, fine then die!" Devil yelled. The magic had swelled to a peek and was ready to be unleashed.  
  
An invisible opponent attacked. While out of nowhere a female ninja kicked him at the same time as the cloaked one struck.  
  
Uncloaking, Yoshimitsu stabbed. "I'll suck your soul" the Manji Master said.  
  
Kunimitsu held Devils sword tight. It cut her but she ignored the pain.  
  
"I'll unleash the power! You cannot…" he felt like his dark soul was being pulled away and he let go of his sword.  
  
His power faded, he was normal Devil once again.  
  
He used his both arms to pull himself away from the blade, all this in a matter of minutes.  
  
Yoshimitsu was tired and his energy fading.  
  
Kunimitsu held the blade but she could not use it's power. The thing only obeyed Devil.  
  
"I'm still stronger than you two. I can still win" Devil said. His third eye started to glow.  
  
But Kunimitsu kicked Devil. He stumbled back. Yoshimitsu used his last trick.  
  
He was starting to loose power.  
  
He grabbed Devil, the Manji Master became distorted as he split in two. One holding Devil and another one stabbing Devil. Devil was thrown onto the ground and one Space Ninja helped the other one up, then both became one again.  
  
Devil crawled away.  
  
He spread his wings and flew through the window. Weakened, maybe even dying. In each case he'd not become a threat again for a long, long time, if he ever recuperated fully that is.  
  
The evil blade of Devil disintegrated, blood dripped over the floor as the copied powers were set free and the evil magic disappeared.  
  
Michelle grabbed Yoshimitsu before he fell. He was almost unconscious.  
  
"Thanks for saving my daughter. Thanks for the help" she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Could you let go now… or I'll faint" Yoshimitsu murmured.  
  
Michelle put him down.  
  
"We've won!" Anna said.  
  
Nina bowed over Yoshimitsu. He would survive but it'd take a time before he'd recuperate.  
  
The other warriors got up.  
  
Yoshimitsu looked up at Kunimitsu "I suppose you'll be trying to kill me soon?".  
  
"Well… yes but not today. Today I'm in your debt. But don't think I'll put aside my vengeance" Kunimitsu said.  
  
"I told you that way leads to damnation for you and maybe even for me, will you never learn?" Yoshimitsu said. Drops of blood rolled over his chestplate.  
  
Kunimitsu laughed "Maybe… someday it'll end. Maybe someday I'll see the ridiculous thing that you call the light, or maybe not… anyway… until we meet again! Goodbye… DEAR! Hahahahaaa!" and the female ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Yoshimitsu shook his head.  
  
Anna and Nina ended up fighting once again and Lee left with Anna.  
  
The two Kings decided to return home to lick their wounds.  
  
"Goodby Yoshimitsu" the young wrestler said.  
  
"It seems I owe you one" Armour King growled.  
  
Yoshimitsu nodded as he got up, ignoring Nina's threats about her breaking his legs if he dared to move.  
  
Paul Phoenix slapped Yoshimitsu on the back and disappeared too.  
  
Much to Nina's aggravation Michelle Chang HAD to kiss Yoshimitsu in his neck before trotting of with Julia who courteously said goodbye and thanks for saving her in the nick of time.  
  
"Michelle is nuts who'd kiss an ugly muck like yours" Nina said as a joke.  
  
But the remark hurted Yoshimitsu, she was sorry about making it already.  
  
"Indeed I'm not much of a man to look at" he snapped. For the first time since a long time she heard emotion in his voice.  
  
"It was a joke… knight in shining armour" she said as she dragged him away.  
  
The red haze through which his computerized vision saw the world, turned black and Yoshimitsu was out cold.  
  
That night Nina tended to Yoshimitsu's wounds. She crawled on top of the Manji Master and bend forward. "I love you… Pocket Knife… I love you more than you can believe Yoshi".  
  
"And… I love you my love" he said. It was the first time she was certain that it was a pure and true emotion she heard. It was a rare treat.  
  
She bend over him and kissed him. "Now does that Cyborg part of your body perform as well as the soft organic part" she said while making a seductive and taunting movement.  
  
Yoshimitsu left out a short sound, almost a purr of pleasure as they came together.  
  
He was hers and she was his. That was how it would be now and forever.  
  
Nina giggled… .  
  
[pic]Epilogue: A goodbye with a promise…  
  
Devil flew lower and lower. His strength leaving him. It didn't look like he would survive. His soul and mental state had been damaged and his body severely wounded. "I must try… to survive" he murmured.  
  
"Where are you Yoshimitsu?" Nina yelled as she looked in the forest. An invisible being leapt from branch to branch. She could follow it for a while until all sounds seized and no branch moved. "I see you Yoshi!" Nina said.  
  
"Do you" a voice said behind her. She wanted to turn but an unseen force held her.  
  
Hands decloaked and she immediately recognised them as the gauntled hands of Yoshimitsu.  
  
A kiss on her neck made her smile. He let her turn.  
  
"I must leave… the tournament will start soon and I have an assassination to perform" Nina said. She knew Yoshimitsu didn't like that idea. But the Cyborg Space Ninja kept quiet.  
  
"I have work to do too. I must participate too, but not to win that worthless cup" he caressed her cheek "Our ways separate but we will meet again at the tournament or thereafter".  
  
"I'm your Manji Mate, do not worry if I was found worthy of you, I can overcome any challenge. I'll find you again Yoshi!" Nina said.  
  
Yoshimitsu nodded and turned away "I love you…". He started running with tremendous speed, suddenly he disappeared… . If it was his cloaking device or one of his Manji 'trick the viewers' eyes' tricks, Nina did not know. But she knew she'd see him again sooner than she could expect.  
  
They may even face each other in combat. But after that battle they'd be together again… until the next obstacle or the next challenge. But it was their destiny to be together, Yoshi saw it, so it would be so. His visions were always the truth.  
  
Nina stepped into the car and it rode away. "Grass bend but steel breaks" Yoshi had said and they'd both rather break than fail or give each other up. Whatever the future brought she'd face it, they'd face it.  
  
Yoshimitsu ran. Hidden in the darkness. Infrared activated. He was almost there. Soon he'd fulfil another phase in his destiny.  
  
Yoshimitsu would not be stopped. For he was the Space Ninja, Master of the Manji and the wielder of the most powerful katana in existence.  
  
"Grass bends but steel breaks" he said. Whatever the future brought, he'd look after Nina and he'd face his destiny, his doom, like a warrior until he broke… but he would never bend.  
  
Destiny was his… .  
  
THE END… for now. Other stories on the way… preludes, Tekken Tag Tournament(?), after Tekken 3 or 4… let me know any ideas about a next Yoshimitsu story you may have… . 


End file.
